What lies within an empty shell
by Snow Cold Lily
Summary: The jounin exam is up, and Yami is participating. What happends when she's suddenly teamed up with a certain redhead and a blondie? Why do people fear Gaara? Why is the Naruto left outside and what is Yami's secrets? Pretty much Hiatus....


I can't believe that I am submitting this crappy story... I first publiced it on norwegian but then I decided to translate the crap. Oh well. For those who have read some of my other stories, may find some similarities in this fic. Like charakters, story plot blabla. Anyways... I do not own Naruto. Only my ocs.

"**Shukaku"**

**Jyuubi**

_Thoughts_

"_Another thought…"_

"Talking"

**

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara: **

In the pitch black night of the sleeping city Konoha, a girl was up and out by the cliffs. She needed to be there now. The only place where she could think without disturbance. To her surprise, her seat was already taken. She closed in silent to not attract attention. The person was unknown for her from that angle. Blood red hair, dark robes and a gourd strapped to his back.

Calmly, she walked to the young man at the frame of the cliff. "I thought that I was the only one who come here." she held a sarcastic tone and smirked. He gestured his hand to the spot beside him and the girl sat beside him.

She glanced at him. The guy was very stern. He showed no emotions nor gave the estimation to talk. A kanji on his forehead caught her attention. It resembled love in Chinese and death in Japanese. _I love death maybe?_

She now recognised the young male. "So, what brings Sabaku no Gaara to Konoha?" There was a long silent between them. Then he spoke. "You're not running." he said cold while gazing on the sky. "That's my line." she folded her arms. "And why should people fear someone like you?" Gaara kept his gaze on the moon.

She was silent. "That bad huh?" Gaara smirked. "Everyone has their sad stories." she said with a sly smile Gaara was unable to catch. "Then what is yours, whoever you are?" Gaara turned his cold stare to her for a second, then back to the sky.

She looked up. "My name is Yami, nothing more. My story? You don't need to know." The girl said bluntly with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Tamasine Yami…" the red head completed. Gaara smirked and faced her. Now she got to see aquamarine irises that glowed in the light from the moon.

She nodded in response. "And what about yours? …Sabaku no Gaara." Yami chuckled. There was yet another silence. "Worse than my story… Sabaku?" she mocked. "That is none of your business." Gaara said threatening, stood up and left.

Yami rested her head on her knees with closed eyes, whispering to herself. "It's better for me to be alone. Wherever I are, whatever I do." She glanced on a scar she had in her hand and touched its rough surface.

Even after all those years, the scar still hurt. The memories flashed through her mind and she hit the ground furiously, creating a small crater in the dirt. She glared at her blue fist. _How foolish of me… Tomorrow is the jounin exam. _

Yami took a deep breath in attempt to calm her nerves. But all she wanted was to scream as loud as she could and go hunting for blood. Still… she felt the tears dim up in her dark-purple eyes. **Come on Yami… I know you want to. **A voice tempted.

**Both you and Yanari know what happens if we don't get what we want. **The dark voice let out an evil chuckle. _Shut up Jyuubi! This is really not a good time for that… Maybe another time. _She mentally growled and got up.

She followed the path back to the city. For some strange reason, Jyuubi told her to stop. Yami did and narrowly looked around. _There's nothing here Jyuubi. _She stated. **Don't say that… I sense dark chakra. **She glanced at the ground before her. _Sand?_ Her eyes shot up to a branch above her. There, hanging upside-down was a wolf of sand.

It sneered at her but Yami kept her stance and took out a kunai from her sleeve. _Don't dare to help me Jyuubi. _**No worries my precious youngster. **_What happened to 'brat'?? _Yami recalled all the times her inner voice used to mock her and make fun of her. To be honest… that was the only company Yami had, so she got used to it.

The wolf charged at her. _Hayai!_ Yami took a back flip and crouched down, eyeing the sand creature. She focused at the animal as it circled around her. Loosing was not an option for her, neither showing that she was surprised she hadn't felt the chakra before.

The wolf leapt and struck with its long fangs. Yami ducked sidewards and plunged the kunai into the creature's side.

The animal snarled at her. The kunai that stuck to it's side was sucked inside the sand. _Shit. That was my only kunai. _Yami cursed and looked around for something she could use.

**Why can't you just use your bloodline? **_Urusei, Jyuubi! _The little voice in her head started to become really annoying. Before she could blink, the wolf had charged for her in full speed.

Yami had no time to get away and stood in defensive mode. The beast effectically knocked her down, but she countered and used her leg to lift it bakcwards with her so it went on his back. The wolf growled and quickly stood up on it's two back-feet. Yes, it StooD!

_Crap_

**Crap **Jyuubi and Yami said in union as they watched the sand-wolf stand up and one of his paws became more like a hand with the kunai Yami lost in it. **We screwed brat? **_Yeah... _Yami could mentally see Jyuubi start running around in her head to find an escape.

Yami ducked just in time the kunai that was swung at her. She took the oppertunity to kick the wolf off it's feet and it landed hard, making it loose the kunai. Yami jumped back and perfomered some hand-seals. _Yatsugiri no... chiochiba! _She executed her justsu. Leaves from the trees started to swirl all around the wolf and soon enough, you couldn't see the wolf, just hearing sounds like a sword cutting through sand.

Yami shield her face as sand splattered everywhere and when the leaves fell, the wolf was gone. The sand started creeping into different directions like scared rats into the woods. A faint figure slowly walked towards her direction.

"Maybe people do fear you." The figure said amused. "So you tested me. You sure are inpatient." Yami snickered. She watched Gaara nod in response while sand started to swirl around him. He had just waited for her and attacked.

_May I spill some blood now Jyuubi? This guy's pissing me off! _**Hey! I want someone to fight tomorrow! This one's mine! **_Selfish little piece of… fine! _

Obviously, Jyuubi had won that fight. When Yami didn't want to fight, Jyuubi did, and the other way around. It was always like that.

"I'll see you around Sabaku." she said before heading home, leaving Gaara to watch her go. "I look forward to that time." He said to himself and looked to the moon once again. Soon… there will be full-moon.

Yami reached her dorm in the centre of the town. Most lay already in their beds at this hour at night, but Yami didn't sleep much. Jyuubi would just keep her awake all night, talking about new techniques and stuff like that.

Yami never mind having someone to talk to, even if kept her awake. All the energy and chakra plus sleep she got from Jyuubi. The only thing she needed to watch out for, was eating, drinking and do your thing… Oh yeah, life is beautiful.

Yami opened the door to her room and stepped inside. It was small, simple but cosy enough for her. She never liked having many stuff covering the place and posters on the walls like the rest used to have when she was younger.

She glanced on the floor in front the door. _No letters… _she thought sad. Yami never used to get any letters, except from bills and such. She used to send letters with her sister but that contact was broken 8 years ago for some unknown reason. She let out a sigh and undressed. The only thing she wanted now, was a loooooooong bath.

_That wolf was fast. I had to use my chakra in order to avoid getting hit. _Yami got a little angry recalling the wolf. She actually had to use her chakra, something she haven't needed for years.

The only time she used chakra, was when she trained. She grabbed a towel and went into the hot-spring. Yami simply let her thoughts fly away to a dream world of insane powers and strange animals.

After an hour or so, she went back into her room to sleep, or a least try. She took another glance to her door. I white envelope laid on the floor. Yami rushed over and opened it, almost ripping it apart. To her disappointment, it was only information about the tomorrow's activities.

_Meet up by the training grounds at 8 am sharp. _The message read.

Yami tossed the paper to the trash-can and went to her bed. Tomorrow, she would show the town what she can do.

* * *

What can I say? I suck? Review me please and tell me what you think. 


End file.
